Crossing Worlds Christmas Special
by A-HWriting
Summary: Wanna see the Crossing Worlds cast go crazy? Well, here's your story! This is a vlog that Lily recorded that was transcribed onto paper, so I'm not responsible for any casualties. At all. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Crossing Worlds Christmas Special!" Lily exclaims happily, blowing confetti everywhere. "Who are you talking to?" Edward asks, walking into the room. "The viewers!" Snowfur yells. "What?" he says. "Ugh, never mind." Arin says, looking away. "Anyways…" Lily turns back to the camera. "So, today we have a special for YOU! We will be doing completely random things all day, and making fools of ourselves. So I hope you're happy." She says. "Lily, we always make fools of ourselves." Snowfur says. "I know, but this is CHRISTMAS." Lily says. "YAY! CANDY!" Myra yells throwing candy canes everywhere. Lily glares at her. "Okay then…LET IT BEGIN!"

~~~JINGLE BELLS~~~

"Okay, everyone ready?" Lily says happily. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Mustang groans. "You and me both." Snowfur says, deadpanning. "Kill me now!" Arin exclaims. Alphonse gasps. "Arin, you actually spoke English for once!" Arin looks back at him. "Explosives?" Translation: What do you mean? Al sighs deeply. Then, Justin Bieber's song 'What do you mean?' plays. Everyone stares at Lily. She stops the music on her phone and mutters, "Sowwy." Ed glares at her. "Can we please get this over with?" he asks. Lily smiles happily and nods. She hits Jingle Bells on her phone and everyone starts singing.

"Dashing through the snow, on a car that has bad mileage, over the streets we go, running into Gluttony! We fight some creepy Titans, and battle Lugia. And now we're in the hospital and Christmas just begun! Oh, Jingle Bells, Envy smells, Mustang is a jerk! Edward's small, and the worst of all, Armstrong took ballet! HEY! Jingle Bells, Envy smells, Mustang is a jerk! Edward's small, and the worst of all, Armstrong took ballet! HEY!"

~~~12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS~~~

"Why did we sign up for this again?" Edward asks. "Because Arin threatened to kill us." Al answers. Lily clears her throat. "And now, the cast of Crossing Worlds will present, the 12 Days of Christmas."

"On the **first** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **second** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Two of Mustang's gloves and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **third** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **fourth** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **fifth** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: FIVE MILLION FANGIRLS! A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **sixth** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Six of Hughes' pictures, FIVE MILLION FANGIRLS! A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **seventh** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A giant bottle of milk, six of Hughes' pictures, FIVE MILLION FANGIRLS! A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **eighth** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: The Armstrong family's techniques, a giant bottle of milk, six of Hughes' pictures, FIVE MILLION FANGIRLS! A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **ninth** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Nine of Winry's wrenches, the Armstrong family's techniques, a giant bottle of milk, six of Hughes' pictures, FIVE MILLION FANGIRLS! A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **tenth** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Ten kawaii cats, nine of Winry's wrenches, the Armstrong family's techniques, a giant bottle of milk, six of Hughes' pictures, FIVE MILLION FANGIRLS! A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **eleventh** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A month on an island, ten kawaii cats, nine of Winry's wrenches, the Armstrong family's techniques, a giant bottle of milk, six of Hughes' pictures, FIVE MILLION FANGIRLS! A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree.

On the **twelfth** day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: A humane philosopher's stone, a month on an island, ten kawaii cats, nine of Winry's wrenches, the Armstrong family's techniques, a giant bottle of milk, six of Hughes' pictures, FIVE MILLION FANGIRLS! A giant suit of armor, a tiny little pipsqueak, two of Mustang's gloves, and a cross-dressing palm tree!"

~~~LILY'S CHRISTMAS VLOG~~~

Lily: Hello all the viewers of Crossing Worlds! I am Lily, as you all know, and today. Is. CHRISTMAS! I'm so hyped! So, I decided to vlog _all_ of today just for you! I just woke up and got dressed and all that, and today the others and I will be eating out for breakfast. So, I'm gonna go wake them up! *sigh* This isn't gonna end well…

-VIDEO CUT-

(In Snowfur's Room)

 **Lily** : Snooooowfuur.

 **Snowfur** : Zzzzzzz…..

 **Lily** : *sigh* I'm not even going to carry this on. SNOWFUR-SENPAI!

 **Snowfur** : Wh-Wha…? Lily, you've got to be kidding me! It's 9:00!

 **Lily** : Yes, I know it's early, but it's CHRISTMAS! And I'm filming a vlog all day for the special.

 **Snowfur** : 'Kay, I'll be ready in a bit. Go wake up the others.

 **Lily** : But…Arin.

 **Snowfur** : I know. I'm not helping you.

 **Lily** : Senpai, you're so meeaaan. Fine, I'll go now. But you better not fall back asleep!

 **Snowfur** : Yeah, yeah. Just leave already.

 **Lily** : Okay. See ya later!

(Exits room)

-VIDEO CUT-

(In Myra's room)

 **Lily** : My…..ra?

 **Myra** : HELLO! *licks candy cane*

 **Lily** : I thought you were sleeping. You got up early?

 **Myra** : Well DUH. It's CHRISTMAS! YIPEEEEEE!

 **Lily** : I'm just going to leave before something breaks.

 **Myra** : NOOO! LILY WAI-!

 **Lily** : *slams door*

-VIDEO CUT-

(In Arin's room)

 **Lily** : A-A-Arin?

 **Arin** : *snore*

 **Lily** : *looks at vlog camera* This is so scary! Um…Arin!

 **Arin** : Huh…? Lily, izzat chu?

 **Lily** : Yeah, you need to wake up. It's Christmas.

 **Arin** : What time is it?

 **Lily** : Umm…9:10…

 **Arin** : YOU WOKE ME UP AT NINE?!

 **Lily** : I'm sorry!

 **Arin** : SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! I NEED MY SLEEP!

 **Lily** : But we're going out to eat breakfast later and its Christma-!

 **Arin** : GET OUT.

 **Lily** : But-

 **Arin** : I SAID GET OUT!

 **Lily** : Okay… *leaves*

-VIDEO CUT-

(At the restaurant)

 **Waitress** : Hello there, and welcome to IHOP! What would you like to order today?

 **Lily** : A chocolate milkshake and WAFFLES!

 **Arin** : Coffee and pancakes, please.

 **Myra** : Coffee and-

 **Alphonse** : M-Myra, I don't think coffee is a good idea. How about orange juice instead?

 **Myra** : But I want coffee!

 **Edward** : Get orange juice.

 **Myra** : Buuuuttt-

 **Edward** : NOW.

 **Myra** : *squeals* Okay! Orange juice and French toast.

 **Snowfur** : I'll have a water and waffles.

 **Alphonse** : I'll order a water and a ham and cheese omelet.

 **Edward** : A coffee and a cinnamon bun.

 **Waitress** : Alright, I'll be back with that in a few minutes! *leaves*

 **Lily** : *sigh* Man Ed, you are frikin _moody_. It's Christmas! Lighten up!

 **Edward** : Well, it's your fault because _you_ woke me up so early!

 **Arin** : She woke me up earlier than you and I'm not complaining.

 **Lily** : That's because you almost killed me… *sweat drop*

 **Alphonse** : Brother's just got a short temper, that's all.

 **Edward** : …

 **Myra** : Al, I think you make a mistake…

 **Alphonse** : What did I-! …oh.

 **Edward** : WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!

 **Snowfur** : Don't worry about it Ed. Al just had a _small_ slip of the tongue.

 **Edward** : WHY YOU-!

 **Arin** : Yeah, don't let such a _little_ detail bother you.

 **Edward** : SHUT THE HELL UP!

 **Alphonse** : *sweat drop* Changing the subject…Arin, you're actually speaking English for once!

 **Arin** : And you have a body. This special is messed up, I know.

 **Edward** : Honestly though, how can you guys understand her?

 **Lily** : *throws a book at Ed*

 **Edward** : *smashes into face* Owww! *reads title* Explosives A-Z for Dummies. Really?

 **Snowfur** : Really really. We had to memorize that to understand her.

 **Myra** : But we don't speak it. It would be an insult to Arin.

 **Alphonse** : Why would it-?

 **Waitress** : Here's your food! Hope you enjoy! *walks away*

 **Lily** : WAFFLES!

 **Snowfur** : Yeah yeah, we know. You're the creator of the Holy Waffle.

 **Alphonse** : …?

 **Myra** : Don't question it.

-VIDEO CUT-

 **Lily** : *walks into Mustang's office* HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIDE!

 **Mustang** : Um…hi?

 **Myra** : Oh, hi Lily, how are-?

 **Lily** : Shut up. Don't talk to me. Loser, lame-o, wanna be.

 **Myra** : Why you gotta be so ruuuude?

 **Snowfur** : Are we actually doing this right now?

 **Lily** : Yes. Yes we are.

 **Myra** : Well, I'm gonna go get some food.

 **Arin** : Stop. Wait a minute. *holds out cup* Fill my cup, put some water in it.

 **Myra** : *sighs* Kaaay. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone.

 **Lily** : I'll tell you all about it when I see you again!

 **Edward** : Is anyone else really confused?

 **Everyone except Lily, Snowfur and Arin** : *raises hand*

 **Lily** : Well….we're just…

 **Snowfur** : Making song references.

 **Arin** : Were you trying to find a song reference to say?

 **Lily** : Yeah.

 **Snowfur** : IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!

 **Lily** : My god…Snowfur…*laughs*

 **Myra** : *opens door* IIIIIIII'M BAAACK!

 **Arin** : That isn't a song.

 **Myra** : Whatever. *hands cup of water* Here you go.

 **Arin** : Thanks!

-VIDEO CUT-

Lily smiles at the camera. "And that's it for the vlog! I know it isn't much, but would you really want to see the office get set on fire? Actually you probably would. But I didn't want my camera to get destroyed so…yah. MERRY CHRISTMAS/HONAKA/QUANZA/WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE! BYE!"


End file.
